


Paremmissa käsissä

by Antti A (Fairylegoliz)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylegoliz/pseuds/Antti%20A
Summary: Kädellä on paljon töitä, mutta Bucky ei ole tyytyväinen. Onneksi hänellä on sentään Steve.





	Paremmissa käsissä

Joskus Buckyn oli vaikea uskoa olleensa palkkatappaja. Se oli toista elämää, johon ei todellakaan kuulunut luksusta. Ei leveää pehmeää sänkyä eikä edustavia pukuja, jotka kutittivat vääristä paikoista. Buckysta oli jollain ilveellä tullut vapaa mies. Hän muisti uhrinsa, heidän nimensä ja tapansa kuolla ja se piti häntä monesti öisin hereillä, mutta vähintään yhtä monesti hän otti sen verran monta pilleriä ja lasillista alkoholia, että sammui täysin koko yöksi. Se ei ollut hyvää, mutta parasta oli Natasha, joka makasi hänen vierellään ja silitti hänen vibra-kättään kuin se olisi ollut maailman kiihottavin kapistus. 

Ehkä se oli. Siitä oli alkanut tulla ongelma.

Natasha vei mitään sanomatta hänen kätensä alavatsalleen, ja Bucky käynnisti yhtä hiljaisena vibran. Se oli melkein äänetön, mutta ei aivan. Siitä lähti pieni hurina, joka sopi sävyltään täydellisesti kevyeen värähtelyyn. Natasha päästi suustaan värisevän huokauksen, joka aiheutti mukavaa tuntua myös Buckyn alapäässä. Bucky murahti turhautuneena. Se oli turha toivo. Hänelle oli käynyt viimeisten päivien aikana paremmin kuin selväksi se, että kunhan Natashalla oli hänen kätensä, hän voi itse olla vaikka kuussa. Hänen tarpeillaan ei ollut mitään väliä. Natasha oli tehnyt hänen kädestään pelkän seksilelun.

Sanaakaan sanomatta Bucky irrotti vibrakäsivartensa olkapäästään ja nousi sängystä. Natasha ei edes katsonut häntä. Tämä ohjasi kuin lumoutuneena vibrasormet pikkuhousujensa sisään ja huokaili syvään rintaliivien peittämät kauniit kukkulat tahdissa kohoillen. Nänninnäppylät pistivät esiin kankaan alta. 

Bucky murahti uudelleen, kirosi Starkin ja poistui huoneesta. Hän ei ollut halunnut suostua kokeeseen siitä, saako hänen metallikäsivarrestaan tyydyttävän seksilelun vai ei, mutta lopulta hän oli antautunut Starkin modifiointiin, kun tämä oli luvannut, että hänen vierellään makaisi tyydytetty nainen. Jos Bucky olisi maksanut sitä jotain, hän olisi vaatinut rahansa takaisin, mutta hän epäili, että Stark olisi kuitenkin vedonnut siihen, että itseasiassa nainen oli tyydytetty eikä miehen tyytyväisyydestä ollut luvattu mitään. 

Hän oli miettinyt myös mahdollisuutta toimittaa Natasha vieroitushoitoon pakkomielteisestä seksistä hänen kätensä kanssa. Se ei voinut olla tervettä. 

Hän koputti naapurioveen melkein nolostuneena. Siitä oli tullut tapa.

"Steve, nukutko jo?"

"En. Tule vaan sisään", Steve vastasi. Tämä istui sängyssään peiton alla ja näytti puoliuniselta. "Taasko se tapahtui?"

"Taas", Bucky tunnusti sulkiessaan oven perässään. Vähemmän noloa olisi ollut mennä vessaan ja vetää käteen, mutta Steven luona oli lohdullisempaa. Steve oli lämmin, iso, tuttu ja turvallinen. Eikä Steve tuntunut panevan pahakseen sitä, että hän pyysi tätä panautumaan selkäänsä vasten hänen käteensä vedon ajaksi. Hänestä tuntui, että Steve oli alkanut pitää siitä pienen alkukankeuden jälkeen. Kun hän heittäytyi tämän viereen sängylle, tämä aloitti puhumaan epäröiden.

"Kuule, Bucky. Kun kerran toinen kätesi jäi Natashalle, minä voisin auttaa sinua. Kaksikätisesti se tuntuu varmasti paremmalta."

"Steve, eikö se olisi omituista?" Bucky kysyi. Hän ei kysynyt, että eikö se olisi homoa, koska se olisi jo mennyt liian pitkälle.

"Olisiko se sen omituisempaa kuin sinä runkkaamassa minun sängyssäni?" Steve kysyi varsin suoraan, ja ehkä Buckyn oli tunnustettava, että molemmissa vaihtoehdoissa oli aika paljonkin homoa ja että homoudenkaan ajatteleminen ei saanut hänen alkanutta seisokkiaan laskemaan. Ei myöskään Steven alastomat miestissit. Ehkä Bucky ja Steve olivat molemmat olleet liian pitkään jäissä ja heidän halunsa olivat muuttuneet perversseiksi.

"Ehkä se ei olisi", hän päätti ajatellen tietoisesti Natashan jyrkkinä kohoavia nännivuoria, mutta kun Steve otti kaksin käsin kiinni hänen varrestaan, nännivuoret aina välillä sekoittuivat mielikuviin Steven loivemmista miestissikukkuloista. Molemmat olivat kiihottuneen Buckyn mielestä syötävän hyviä. Ja Stevellä oli vähintään yhtä hyvät kädet kuin Buckyn vibrakäsi.

Se oli todella hyvää ja rentoutti. Jopa niin pahasti, ettei Bucky jaksanut laukeamisensa jälkeen nousta, laittaa housuja jalkaan tai edes työntää Steven käsiä pois, kun ne jäivät lepäämään hänen vatsalleen.


End file.
